Sophie and the Gang Go to Cube Town
Sophie and the Gang Go to Cube Town is a GoAnimate crossover with a Japanese-Canadian 3D anime called Pecola by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot At an office full of boxes, Sophie, her cousins, and the rest of our heroes are rummaging through each box to find old-school Nelvana things. When Baby Butter peeks in through a Blue and White box (the same color as the stripes on Pecola the Penguin's shirt), she realizes that it is bottomless and tries to find out what's underneath. Once the others saw her jump in, they jump into the box as well and end up in Cube Town, a region in Crescent Bay. The human heroes also become Naomi Iwata-styled animals, while the ones who were already animals at first only become the style of Iwata. So, they meet Pecola, his friends, and the citizens of Cube Town in their adventure around Crescent Bay before returning to GoCity. Transcript see the words PB&Jotterisnumber1 presents... title appears in a Pecola font seconds later, we fade to an open door and zoom into it, revealing a room full of boxes KingKool720: "There's a bunch of valueless junk in here. 'Box of board games'? I don't think I wanna open it." (Tosses it aside) opens a box labelled "NELVANA" Sophie: "What do we have here? Ooh... Nelvana DVDs involving shows like Franklin, Rolie Polie Olie, Max and Ruby, Backyardigans, and Berenstain Bears..." opens up another box, revealing toys of Nelvana characters WilliamWill2343: "Hmmm, an Olie doll, a Franklin plush...Must I go on?" Butter is seen jumping to every box Baby Butter: "Boxies! Boxies!" (runs into a blue and white box) "Stripey?" others run to see what Baby Butter found Sophie: "Hey! The stripes on the box remind me of two Nelvana characters who are voiced by the same actor, Austin Dilulio, and both wear blue and white striped shirts; Pecola and Timothy the Raccoon." Jelly: "What's inside it?" Igor: "Could it be just more DVDs?" Samuel: "Whatever we do, we should open it to find out." gang opens the box, revealing nothing but an endless pit KingKool720: "A bottomless pit, that's it?" Butter jumps into the box Baby Butter: (offscreen) "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Shauna: "You know what they say, right?" Carkle: "That's right, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" others hop into the box one by one Everyone (except KingKool720): "Here we goooooooooooooooooooooo!" screams, due to his fear of heights KingKool720: "Are we dead?" camera, from Sophie's eyes opens to reveal that they are now in a world where everything is blocky Sophie: "No, we're not. We're saved from a big fall thanks to cartoon logic." Jelly: (looking at herself) "Hey! My head feels square, and my arms and feet are flat!" Peanut: "But our human friends have turned into animals..." KingKool720: "You mean... me?" Jelly: "Yeah you! Look at yourself, please!" silence. KK grabs a mirror and screams KingKool720: "This CAN'T be!" Sophie: "Chill out, you'll get used to it." Igor: "I feel unusual... Someone - give me a mirror." Animal Transformations KingKool270: Penguin WIP In Cube Town, the human characters become animals to fit in with the Pecola characters. Category:Crossovers Category:GoAnimate Movies Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Videos